Alchemy
Alchemy is the ancient metaphysical science/mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. This act is known as "Transmutation" and its sequence is usually described as: #Comprehension: Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within. #Deconstruction: Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form. #Reconstruction: Continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape. The proper application of this craft requires not only a full understanding of chemistry and ancient alchemical theory, but also a sort of natural talent towards recognizing and manipulating the physical objects with energy, which require uncommon levels of intelligence and aptitude. How It Works The creation of transmutation circles requires preparation, time and, above all, intelligence. Alchemists spend years studying various chemical sciences in order to understand elements at their simpliest and most complicated forms so that when the time comes, they may use that knowledge to achieve the magnificent effects that Alchemists are known for. When using alchemy, the Alchemist must: #Have the knowledge of the proper element #Have the necessary components #Decide the effect that they would like to produce #Draw the Transmutation Circle (which, on average, takes 30 seconds) For instance, if an Alchemist wished to shape a pile of scrap metal into a sword, they must have the Basic Metals Transmutation feat and decide the dimensions of the the sword. The pile of scrap metal is already available as the necessary components. They would than draw the transmutation circle and place the components on the pile. Touching the circle activates it, and if the circle was drawn correctly, the scrap metal will be formed into a useable blade. Limits Alchemists are limited by time and available components. They are also limited by the ability to draw the circle (if they have nothing to draw it, no alchemy can take place). Transmutations There are currently 12 Transmutations elements available for Alchemists to study: Stone You are able to perform alchemy using stone. Requires Knowledge (Alchemy) 1. Wood You are able to perform alchemy using wood. Requires Knowledge (Alchemy) 2. '' Glass You are able to perform alchemy using class. ''Requires Knowledge (Alchemy) 2. Simple Metals You are able to perform alchemy using simple metals (iron, copper, gold etc). Requires Knowledge Alchemy 7 and Character Level 3. '' Liquids You are able to perform alchemy using liquids. ''Requires Knowledge (Alchemy) 10 and Character Level 3. Alloys You are able to perform alchemy using alloys (steel, bronze, brass etc). Requires Knowledge (Alchemy) 9 '' ''and Character Level 4. Gas You are able to perform alchemy using gases. Requires Knowlege (Alchemy) 15 and Character Level 4. Crystal You are able to perform alchemy using crystals. '' Requires Knowledge (Alchemy) 20 and Character Level 5.'' Advanced Metals You are able to perform alchemy using advanced metals (starship material etc). ''Requires Knowledge (Alchemy) 30, Intelligence 18 and Character Level 7. '' Organic You are able to perform alchemy on living things (animals). ''Requires Knowledge Alchemy 38, Intelligence 18 and Character Level 8. '' Sentient "Water: 35 liters. Carbon: 20 kilograms. Ammonia: 4 liters. Lime: 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorous: 800 grams. Salt: 250 grams. Saltpeter: 100 grams. Sulfur: 80 grams. Fluorine: 7.5 grams. Iron: 5 grams. Silicon: 3 grams. And trace amounts of 15 other elements. It's all the ingredients of the average adult human body, right down to the last specks of protein in your eyelashes. And even though science has given us the entire physical breakdown, there's never been a successful attempt at bringing a human to life. There's still something missing. Something scientists haven't been able to find in centuries of research....and in case you're wondering, all those ingredients can be bought on a child's allowance. Humans can be made cheap. There's no magic to it." '' You are able to perform alchemy on sentient beings. This is significant danger to attempting this. 'Requires Knowledge (Alchemy) 45, Intelligence 20 and Character Level 10. ''' Category:Alchemy